<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laser Tag by TheUnexeptionalAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978683">Laser Tag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnexeptionalAuthor/pseuds/TheUnexeptionalAuthor'>TheUnexeptionalAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Laser Tag, M/M, No Plot/Plotless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnexeptionalAuthor/pseuds/TheUnexeptionalAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl regrets inviting Sapnap to laser tag because Nick is just too damn good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laser Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>required shpiel about how I will delete this immediately if the cc say they aren't comfortable and also please don't send this to them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nick was surprisingly good at laser tag. Maybe Karl should have thought of that before he invited nick to laser tag. But he hadn’t, and so now he was hiding in a corner. It had been George, Clay, and Nick on the opposing team, with Darryl and Zak fighting on Karl’s side. Of course, Darryl and Zak had disqualified George and Clay, and presumably, the two couples had gone to two different corners to make out and do gross couple things, and Karl was, as previously stated, hiding in a corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come out, come out wherever you are, Karlos!” He heard Nick call into the arena. Shit, he was close too. But despite the fact that it could possibly lose him the game, and he would be inevitably bullied by Zak after he was done sucking Darryl’s face, Karl called back to Nick, “I’m bisexual!” He then heard heavy, fast footsteps, and whirled around to run, only to be nose to nose with Nick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick breathed, slow, staring at Karl with such intensity that he couldn’t help but feel like a deer caught in headlights. His face showed it, too. His big, Bambi eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly ajar. Nick smirked at Karl’s expression and took his laser gun, tilting Karl’s head up ever so slightly to look Nick in the eyes, and before Karl could so much as think, his lips were captured by Nick’s. Their lips moulded together in perfect harmony, and Nick licked at Karl’s bottom lip in a polite attempt to slip his tongue into Karl’s mouth. Karl didn’t open his mouth, smirking into the kiss instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed Nick had no patience for this, as he moved his hand which was on Karl’s hip onto the small of his back, bending him back ever so slightly. Karl gasped, and before he knew it their tongues were engaged in a fiercer battle than the Dream vs Technoblade pvp battle. Then he heard a zap, and his body was disconnected from Nick entirely. Karl’s lips were swollen and Nick’s hair was mussed, A perfect indication of what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>